darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Pharaoh's sceptre
|gemwname = Pharaoh's sceptre (3), Pharaoh's sceptre |examine = Fully charged: This sceptre is fully charged. Charges used: This Sceptre has x'' remaining charges. '''With all Hard Desert Tasks completed': This sceptre is fully charged and has two or three extra charges. |weight = 2 }} The Pharaoh's sceptre is a rare item obtainable from looting the grand gold chest or opening the sarcophagus in each room during the Pyramid Plunder minigame in Sophanem. The probability of receiving this item is increased if you wear a Ring of wealth. It is classed as a two-handed magic weapon. The sceptre stores 3 teleports to 3 pyramids in the Kharidian Desert (after completion of the hard Desert Tasks, when recharged it will hold a total of 6 charges). When you obtain it you will be ejected from Pyramid Plunder. Teleporting by using this sceptre works up to level 30 wilderness. The Pharaoh's Sceptre now displays its remaining charges in the name of the item. This was introduced with the 17 November 2009 update. Locations The sceptre can be used to teleport to the following pyramids: * Jalsavrah - the Pyramid Plunder minigame, inside Sophanem, where you can recharge with artefacts. * Jaleustrophos - the Agility Pyramid, North-East of Sophanem, next to Simon Templeton. * Jaldraocht - Azzanadra's pyramid in Desert Treasure which is convenient for switching to Ancient Magicks, and also provides quick access to the Exiled Kalphite Hive. Recharging It is recommended that players use two charges, and teleport to Pyramid plunder to recharge if needed, saving time. When the sceptre's charges are used, players may recharge it by using it on the Guardian mummy in the Pyramid Plunder minigame, with appropriate artefacts in the inventory. (The player can also just talk to the Guardian mummy to recharge it, as long as the sceptre is in inventory or is wielded.) He will complain about the player owning it, but will go ahead and recharge it anyway. The items used to recharge the staff must be unnoted. He will recharge it for any of the following reward items from the minigame: * 1''' Jewelled golden statuette * '''6 Gold ornaments (seal, scarab, and statuette) (worth 4.5k-7.5k coins with Simon Templeton) * 12 Stone ornaments (seal, scarab, and statuette) (worth 1.8k-2.4k coins) * 24 Pottery ornaments (scarab, and statuette) (worth 1.8k-2.4k coins) * 24 Ivory combs (worth 2.5k-4k coins) NOTE: If players have multiple types of rewards in their inventory, i.e. stone seals, and stone scarabs, and they select to recharge, the mummy will take the items with the lowest value first (of the selected category, of course). Recharging table The following table shows the total cost of recharging the Pharaoh's sceptre by buying ornaments from Grand Exchange. This table assumes you recharge your sceptre with only one type of ornament. Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Items Trivia * During the Skilling Weekend on 6 December 2014 through 7 December 2014, the chance of receiving this item as a reward doubled. * As of 23 March 2010 the 1 charge and 2 charge versions of the Pharaoh's Sceptre can no longer be traded on the Grand Exchange. * If you try to sell the sceptre to Simon Templeton at the Agility Pyramid, he will try to convince the player that it is worthless and try to buy it for 100 gp, which your character refuses. * If your inventory is full when you find the sceptre, it will be on the ground under you when ejected from the pyramid. * The Pharaoh's sceptre's teleport animation is similar to the Ancient Magicks teleport, and the Daemonheim teleport (done with the Ring of Kinship). * Though the player who finds the sceptre can't see it happen (being ejected from the pyramid), the Guardian Mummy (this time called Annoyed guardian mummy) briefly appears in some of the rooms when the sceptre is found. nl:Pharaoh's sceptre Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Items